the current proposal is specifically concerned with assessing among Latino caregivers the combined influences of cultural, demographic, and psychological variables involved in the health care utilization for their children. It is also interested in assessing the extent to which children's health care is affected by caregivers who subscribe to cultural bound health beliefs as measured by the Cultural Health Attribution Questionnaire (CHAQ) developed for this study. Participants will be recruited in community pediatric clinics and non-clinical settings in Miami and Washington D.C. This investigation will provide a comprehensive understanding of the factors influencing a Latino caregiver's health care utilization for his/her child, and identify those individuals which may be more likely to subscribe their child to informal medical practices and underutilize formal health care. It is hypothesized that cultural health beliefs will significantly influence a caregivers approach to the health care of his/her child to a greater extent than demographic barriers and psychological variables involved in health care utilization.